


S/O (Sleepover)

by matsukawas



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsukawas/pseuds/matsukawas
Summary: It's winter break and Silver and Sebek wake up on the same bed for the first time in a while.
Relationships: Silver/Sebek Zigvolt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	S/O (Sleepover)

The sun was barely up in the gray winter sky when Silver woke up, sweating. It was rare for him to be awake at such an ungodly hour, not to mention waking up naturally without any external force that would shake him out of the chains of sleep. But well, there seemed to be some external forces involved, and the sweat dripping from his wet hair was proof of that. It was awfully hot despite it being quite chilly outside at this time of the year, but the thick blankets, the coals burning dimly in the fireplace and the warmth of the body next to him made it so the heat was almost unbearable.

Silver frowned. He turned to look at the younger boy who lied next to him, wondering if he was actually sleeping under such conditions. And he was sleeping indeed, and rather peacefully on top of that. His chest moved up and down in a calming rhythm as he breathed silently. His thick, green hair, which was usually so neatly arranged, styled to almost-perfection, fell on his face, brushing against his long eyelashes.

For a moment, Silver couldn't do or think about anything, forgetting how hot it felt under their shared blankets, all he managed to do was staring in astonishment at the unusual sight. How many years has it been since he saw Sebek like that? The taller boy always was on his guard, not letting anyone catch him in a sloppy appearance. Silver was pretty sure Sebek didn't particularly mind to reveal such an appearance in front of him. But Silver never got the chance to see it, for the simple reason that he never managed to wake up before Sebek. Until today, that is.

The whole situation felt almost nostalgic, actually. They used to sleep together quite often in their childhood, before their ego and pride got the better of them. And even after they eventually swallowed their pride and grew more intimate, they couldn't sleep together once they enrolled in Night Raven College. They didn’t share a room after all, and they didn’t want to bother their roommates too much. But it was winter break now, and both of them were back at Lilia's mansion, like in the old days. And still, Silver never honestly expected they would end up sharing a bed. He couldn’t predict that the goddess of luck would smile upon him, and that her blessing would come in the form of his father suggesting they all sit together and watch a horror film.

The movie was terrible, mind you, as one should expect from Lilia's taste in cinema. Silver's head was too occupied with the low-quality effects and horrible acting that he couldn’t find the chance to be scared, and that was before he could even mention the unoriginal and predictable plot. Maybe a few years ago something like that would've scared him, but not anymore. It was a surprise he didn't fall asleep, actually.

However he could certainly tell that the tall and strain-faced boy who sat next to him was terribly scared. He tried to hide it, of course, but it didn’t work so well, and Silver could feel Sebek flinching next to him whenever another lousy jumpscare scene appeared on the screen, his hold around the pillow he was hugging growing tighter.

When the film ended and they called it a day, Silver could feel a tug on his sleeve just when he was about to head to his room. By that point, he has already sort of expected Sebek to approach him, and indeed the younger boy stood there, still holding on to Silver's sleeve, silently asking him if they could spend the night together. Silver thanked his father internally.

And apparently luck was still on his side, seeing how he miraculously managed to wake up before Sebek, getting to see him in this primal state that no one else but him got to witness. But recently Silver discovered that when it came to Sebek he was greedy, and just watching wasn't enough for him. He reached toward the unruly hair that sprawled on the pillow and stroked it, caressing it between his fingers.

Sebek's hair was unexpectedly soft, despite the unholy amount of hair products and wax he used in order to keep - mostly unsuccessfully - the persistent hairs in place. The mere thought of Sebek struggling against his hair every single morning made Silver smile fondly. He continued, his finger now traveling down Sebek's nose bridge, booping the tip of his nose affectionately. The finger then continued its journey downward until it reached Sebek's lips, dwelling on them for a moment. Lips that got an excellent treatment and were soft and shiny, not giving away the numerous sharp fangs that hid behind them. Silver had to hold himself back from sneaking a kiss on them, and his hand reluctantly rose up to fondle Sebek's hair once more. The softness of Sebek's hair along with the warmth that became bearable now made Silver feel like he was about to fall asleep again.

"What are you smiling for?"

Silver was a bit startled and his eyes grew wide – he didn’t notice Sebek was up, his voice still having a tinge of sleepy raspiness to it. But the surprise passed quickly and the smile was back on Silver's lips.

"Good morning. I was just wondering if the sheets are still dry."

It seemed like it took a while for Silver's words to reach Sebek's sleep-clouded head, but they reached eventually, and the moment they did Sebek bolted up in the bed, "What are you getting at!? I'm not a child anymore!!"

"But you were still scared of that awful movie."

"I- I wasn't _actually_ scared!" Sebek hurried to declare, "I was simply trying to be considerate, since I assumed you were too embarrassed to admit _you_ were scared!"

"Sure, if that makes you feel better." Silver closed his eyes.

"And in the first place!!" Sebek still went on, and Silver realized that he dug his own grave, "You used to wet your bed just as much as I did!!"

"Yeah yeah." was Silver's reply, not feeling like arguing with Sebek when the sun wasn't even up in the sky yet. He probably shouldn't even be up at this hour anyway, and for a moment he wondered if him being awake might somehow disturb the balance of the universe or something. But one look at Sebek's adorable fuming face convinced him it couldn’t possibly be true. Being able to see Sebek in such a get-up was surely a good omen.

Silver pulled Sebek back to the sheets, covering them both with the blankets. Sebek didn’t resist, but seemed like he still did have some complaints, and he mumbled something under his breath. However Silver wasn’t listening anymore, as the sleep wrapped its claws around his senses once again. He managed to snuggle closer to Sebek, tucking his head under Sebek's chin, not paying heed to the heat anymore. His sweat was a little price to pay if that meant he could spend such a precious, rare moment with his solemn boyfriend.

A moment before he entered further deeper into dreamland, he could feel strong arms being wrapped hesitantly around his body. His sleep-deprived mind somehow realized that this might just be the rarest moments of them all, but it was too late. It was a bit disappointing to miss such an occasion, and it was a perfect opportunity to tease Sebek too. But knowing that Sebek would still be right there next to him once he woke up for the second time that day, filled his mind and chest with calming warmth.

Silver fell asleep, warm and cozy on such a cold winter day, wrapped by clumsy yet pure bliss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this humble drabble <3  
> My Twitter where I scream about silsebe daiy: @k0itsuki


End file.
